halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyzdra
Lyzdra (leez-drah) is a small village hidden in the swamplands of the Southwestern Fringe. It's entire population consists of kobolds, though wandering visitors are occasionally allowed to stay for a short while. Thanks to the privacy allowed by the unforgiving nature of their environment, the small town is able to live peacefully despite the violence and crime that seeps throughout the rest of the country. Demographics Lyzdra's population consists entirely of kobolds, most of whom have fled from vicious captors or those who wished to experiment on them. The majority of them are purple, and vary in scaled and feathered varieties. Due to their pasts, many older residents are missing eyes or limbs, or have many odd scars. Culture The kobolds of Lyzdra are largely druidic, worshiping the powers of nature that both endanger and protect them. They construct their small, domed homes using their nature magic, allowing them to blend into the swampy environment without having to clear any land. Wary of uninvited guests, they flee into their homes when strangers appear, only showing themselves when they have left or proven they have no ill-will. They have a strong dislike of both the Glitterati and the Thunderfleet, having many locals who fled from their clutches. They also dislike the monstrous, mutated beasts that escape and wreak havoc in the nearby swamplands and mountains, though they have some level of respect for them as well for their ability to thrive in the difficult environment. The locals suspect that the two guilds are somehow responsible for the mutated beasts, but are unsure of how to prove it. Notable People Bear-Kissed is the current matron of the village. A frail purple-feathered kobold, her most notable features are her soft wings and a set of four deep claw scars which rake from her left eye down to her right shoulder. She has guarded the town for many years, potentially having founded it. Bear-Kissed is apparently not her original name, but her first name has long been lost to time as she's outlived everyone who ever knew her here in her youth. She's very blunt when addressing outsiders with her opinions of them. [[Raccoon-Mask|'Raccoon-Mask']], a young kobold with a namesake mask-like marking on his eyes, assisted Gant alongside some other allies as they traveled to retrieve the Seed of Abbathor under Mr. Curse's instruction. However, they were betrayed by Jimmy Buffet after obtaining the seed, and though he was able to escape Raccoon-Mask was heavily wounded in his retreat. Though he was eventually discovered and healed, he was disgusted by the violent actions of the Knights of Nadir (though they weren't called that yet) and fled back to Lyzdra. Campaign/Oneshot Appearances Halintar: Respite of the Gods Lyzdra was first visited in Halintar: Respite of the Gods, during the Breakneck Breakout arc. The as-of-yet unnamed party was guided to the town by a draco-owlbear, something the locals had never seen or heard of happening before despite their deep connection with the local fauna. While there, the party met a set of three druids selling mysterious "fruit of the gods", which Hydran identified as avocados. As they were his favorite fruit, he traded three dragonfly eggs for the entire pile of 100. Category:HRotG Category:Cities and Towns Category:The Southwestern Fringe